You Don't Know Who I Am
by kittykute
Summary: Roxas is an assassin for his King, but he sings love songs to ease his mind. Killing was simple to him. Second Nature. He craves love and somebody to love him. But he never knew that he would find it in the heart of the one he had to kill. RoxasxNamine
1. It's Simple

You Don't Know Who I Am

RoxasxNamine

A/N: Hey, people! I'm back! I got kind of bored with _**Reset my Memory, **_so I'm doing another project. I promise that this will be an only story, no sequel or second part or whatever.

I got this idea from reading this novel that I stumbled upon in my school library. It intrigued me because it had no title and no author, so I picked it off the shelf and started to read it. It had no publisher copyright in it or anything, so maybe it was one of those books that the author made themselves. It looked really old and worn, it had a clue cloth cover and a small print of a butterfly on it. It was quite beautiful and on the front page was the insignia; _**L.G Wickens**_. Well, whoever the hell this guy was, it was an awesome book!

It was about this guy from Europe named Edward and he and his best friend, Eric, were messengers and assassins for their King. They were feared and everybody in their King's land knew them, but didn't know their real identities. So, one day the guy Edward receives a letter from his King telling him to assassinate this young woman and so he and his friend go to her cottage deep within the woods and find her. The rest, you will read on your own!

_**Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, plots or music. However, the story plot to this story is mine and mine alone. My characters are mine and any music told in this story is mine as well. I have no problems with people making other versions of this story but please, don't take any of my ideas! I work very, very hard to bring these stories to my readers and it hurts to see others take them. Be loyal and let me know in private messaging or reviewing if you see any remakes with my ideas. Thank you!!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**.kittykute**_

Chapter One

It's Simple

Diary

October 18th, Year of the Corpse

It was all so simple. Just, kill them and go. Take your reward and live life in the shadows until your services were needed again. That's how I lived my life. My name is Roxas and I am an assassin for my King, His Majesty Diz, along with my partner, Axel. We've been under His Majesty's order for over eight years, ever since we were both twelve and together, we've accomplished over 500 cases of murder for Our King. Not something to be too proud of, but whatever.

I never had a problem with killing people. Let's just say we were 'trained' to be His Highnesses Missionaries. Axel and I belong to a feared group called Organization XIII, although only eight of them are in our branch. The other five are in the home branch in The World That Never Was, while I and my best friend go around getting meager kill; merchants, people who don't pay their taxes and so on. It has been a long time since somebody actually put up a fight that I have grown bored with my life.

And the other thing was the fact that I felt so left out of everything. I had no one who was 'special' to me. The other Members extinguished their own desires through the maid staff, but I wanted something more. I needed love, and I was hungry for it. Not physical love, but the appeal of a beautiful girl sleeping close to me at night was wonderful; especially if she stayed long enough for me to know her and wake up to her face every morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yes, our heartless Roxas needs love. So much love to give, if given the chance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had all happened one morning when Roxas slept in late while currently residing at the Organization Head quarters in Twilight Town. His bedroom was a mixture of punk and skater personalities; three or four skateboards lay in a pile in the corner of his room, one of them had a collage of stickers of board companies, the other was an evil looking dragon that Axel had given him for his 15th birthday, and the other was a black and white checkered board he had bought in Twilight Town a couple months prior. Band posters lined his black walls, and the only other shade of color that was in the room was of his curtains, which were a clean white color. His bed was also a checkered spread and a black and white candy-cane swirl guitar sat on it's stand in the opposite corner of the room, behind his brown wood door. He had forgotten to set his alarm clock.

In a wild frenzy, Roxas stood up from his bed and threw on a pair of well worn jeans with holes on the knee caps and a Rise Agenst band tee. Over this he threw on his Organization cloak and grabbing his checkered board he ran out his door.

The Organization Headquarters were divided into 13 floors; and on the basement floor was where all the members resided. Roxas, Axel and Demyx, on the other hand, lived on the third floor; and they had the entire floor to themselves. Axel couldn't get along with Luxord and Zexion because of their own breed of sarcasm and angst, Axel demanded to move floors. Roxas, being his best friend, went with him. Demyx just followed because he had a spat with Zexy about some Pokemon cards.

The elevator was moving far too slow, so Roxas decided to break a hit for it out the window. It wasn't a very long way up, good six or seven meters from the ground. But Roxas found no problem with this, for the area the HQ was built in had a large array of trees that stretched up to the sky. From a staff bathroom window, Roxas chucked his board to the ground, cursing to himself as he heard an unfamiliar swoosh as it hit the ground and soared into the air and caught onto one of the branches. He had succeeded for he maneuvered himself quickly and fell onto a large steady branch beneath him where he could jump from and land safely.

Once he hit ground he grabbed his board and set off down the cobblestone drive, out the gates and into Twilight Town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was already 9:57 and Roxas should have been there by now! Axel cursed his best friends name and the day he was born when finally, he heard Roxas's contraption skateboard click across the cobblestones and up to the Organization's Meeting Hall.

"Son of a bitch, I could have sworn you wouldn't show." Roxas hopped off his board looking red in the face.

"I didn't either, we should get going." Without another word, Roxas walked into the tall white building that was dominating the Town's landscape. Axel followed wearily behind.

As soon as you passed the security part of the place, all you could see was shocking white. Every single member of the Organization bore a tattoo of the Organization's logo on their left shoulder blade and what number they were. To check if you were legit, you were to lift up your shirt and check, for it was complete secret about the tattoos.

After the check was complete, Roxas and Axel ventured into the Gathering Hall where all the members of the Twilight Town branch gathered and awaited their leader, Xemnes.

There was of course, Axel and Roxas but there was also Luxord, Demyx, Zexion, and Xemnes himself, the Leader of Organization XIII, he was the one who gave out the missions from the King.

The members were already seated in their chairs when the duo arrived. AS they strode into the cylinder shaped room with high chairs Luxord shouted out;

"Well Zexion I believe you owe me 150 munny for I was correct; they would arrive late." Zexy scowled and threw a pouch containing munny up onto Luxord's chair.

"Why are you late? Must I turn you two into pocket watches so you could at least keep the time?" Xemnes's voice boomed.

"I didn't set my clock, sorry." Roxas said without emotion and sat down on his throne and awaited punishment.

"Very well," Was all that Xemnes said.

"I will make this quick for His Lordship expects your cases done by the months end. Your cases this month are normal for some of you; however—" Yet another door crashed open and in poured a very windblown looking Sora and his friend Heyner. They too were members of the Organization.

"More late comers!" Xemnes cried out in anger. Sora, who was more of a joker then a assassin, blew his spiky bangs from his face.

"Hey, we wouldn't be late comers if you got our damn elevator fixed! It runs the pace of Zexion at dinner!" He cried, Heyner found it hard to keep his smile hidden.

"ENOUGH! Park your asses or be killed," Mansex demanded. Cocking his gaze, Sora sat down on his respected throne alongside Roxas.

"Hey, Roxy! Who pissed in his corn flakes this morning?" Roxas let a smile creep onto his lips. Yes, the Organization was more bearable with Sora and Heyner around.

"Since we are all accounted for I will continue on our meeting. This month, the majority of you will have simple missions," Simple as in untrained target.

"However," Xemnes paused as if somebody else would come barging in. He continued.

"For Axel and Roxas, your mission is of higher standards," This caught Roxas's attention, for he was trying to recall his own dream of the night before, and remembered it was of that creepy doll again…

"His Majesty has requested that you two and you two alone do this case," Luxord slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair in rage.

"Why them? Does the King favor Roxas because of his circumstances?" He shouted.

"Shut your frickin mouth, piss pot!" (Mwahahaha,) Axel demanded.

"You have something agenst me, prick? You wanna take it outside?" Roxas edged.

"SHUT UP!" Xemnes commanded.

"If you must know, Luxord Axel and Roxas have the best death rate of all of us. Why? BECAUSE THEY KNOW HOW TO KILL SOMEBODY!!!" Sora shouted and a great yelling match began.

"SILENCE!!!" Xemnes called into the hall and everyone stood still.

"Now if you don't want me to destroy you all you all better shut your ruddy mouths before I take away your satellite T.V privileges!" They all held their breaths.

"Good, I see I've caught your attention. Now about Roxas and Axel. Your mission will be quite messy I'm afraid." Roxas became intrigued. It had been a while since he had a challenge.

"Lay it on us Xemnes," Axel said and crossed his legs. Xemnes smiled hideously.

"Your mission is you find Namine the Dream Maker and eliminate her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Hey people! Please review! Happy thoughts!

Love,

.kittykute


	2. Agenst My Code

Chapter Two

Agenst My Code

A/N: Thanks to the _**one **_person who reviewed! I cannot remember you name, but thanks a lot!!!

I'm here alone today for I am sick, once AGAIN. Damn, I hate the bloody flu… anyways, I get to miss school, so that's ok. I like school, but because of the absence of this kid named Travis, school has become pretty boring. How I live without him is a total mystery. I miss him so much… GOD! I'm starting to sound like I like him! Damn! I don't! (Axel: "You're blushing…") SHUT UP AXEL!!!

_**Disclaimer and Notes : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, plots or music. However, the story plot to this story is mine and mine alone. My characters are mine and any music told in this story is mine as well. I have no problems with people making other versions of this story but please, don't take any of my ideas! I work very, very hard to bring these stories to my readers and it hurts to see others take them. Be loyal and let me know in private messaging or reviewing if you see any remakes with my ideas. Thank you!!!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Namine? Why Namine? What has she done?" Axel demanded. The entire Organization knew of Namine, for she was the one who helped them sleep at night. She created dreams for them so they could sleep well. But none of the Organization members knew her personally, except for the occasional glance of her while they awaited for her in their rooms at night. Roxas had never heard of her name before.

"Yes, why Namine? She's such a sweet and compassionate girl! What has she done to deserve death?" Demyx cried out.

"DO NOT question His Highness's orders! Axel, Roxas, do you take the mission? The reward will be great," He hinted. Axel leaned over and whispered to Roxas;

"Roxas don't take it. We all know he's talking more to you then to me because you're way better at this then I am. But you have a choice, don't take this case, Roxas! Please, I beg of you!" Roxas acted as if he hadn't heard his best friend.

"How much is he offering?" Roxas questioned. An evil smirk tugged at the lines of Xemnes's mouth.

"500 Million Munny," Xemnes replied. Whispers ran out through the hall of the Organization.

"500 Million Munny?"

"This is disgusting!"

"I hope he doesn't take it…" Roxas crossed his legs and cross his arms.

"Where is she?" Axel knew he had lost his battle. Sora shot up from his chair and started to curse.

"Roxas, you son of a bitch! Don't take it! She doesn't deserve to die! Have a bloody Heart you bleeding—"

"ENOUGH!" Mansex called out.

"She resides in the Mansion on the outskirts of Twilight Town. You have three weeks," Xemnes declared. Roxas stood up from his throne and exited the hall with Axel behind him.

"What the hell is your problem, Roxas? I thought you'd never—"

"Kill a girl? True, it is bad business but the munny is good," Axel ran up and stood in his friends way.

"I'm not doing it. She's innocent, Roxas! She doesn't deserve to die!"

"We have no right to question what His Majesty thinks, right? So let's just go, ok?" Roxas said, and kicked up his board and mounted it. But Axel stood still.

"I'm not going, Namine in innocent. She's never do anything agenst the crown!"

"But she did, didn't she? Now she must pay her debt,"

"I'm not going," Axel repeated. Roxas sighed and stopped in his tracks.

"We owe the King something, if not our lives Axel. You know that. He saved us. We owe him."

"We owe him _**nothing **_Roxas! He didn't have to save us and bring us here to this hell-hole, did he? No! He didn't! He could have lived…" Roxas turned on his heel. He felt like kicking the shit out if him!

"No, we couldn't have! WE would have been dead now if not for Diz. Ask yourself, Axel, what we would be doing if we weren't here? WE would be dead." He added with a fierce determination. Axel shook his head.

"You've changed, Roxas. You aren't the guy that was once my best friend."

"I know. I've changed for the better, Axel. The world isn't full of hope and happiness anymore. You've got to make a life for yourself and if you don't you're dead," He seethed. Axel was taken aback. Was this Roxas? His Roxas? What happened to the sweet, young dreamer who cried every time death came into his hands? Death had hardened his heart, and so had Diz. A scowl appeared on Axel's face.

"Good luck, Roxas. I hop you enjoy killing the only girl that ever gave a shit about us," He turned with a lurch and headed back into the building.

_**Weakling, **_Roxas thought. Axel had become soft. It wasn't Roxas who had changed, it was Axel. He had become weak and soft, not Roxas. With a heavy heart, Roxas threw his board onto the cobble stone street and pushed off. He was headed to his room where he could pack his stuff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was getting close to 9:30 at night, and almost twelve hours past since Roxas was delegated his case. Axel hadn't come into his room at all since they had split hours ago, nor had he seen Demyx wondering the halls. The only visitor he had was the pale moon smiling down at him from the sky. He sat up on his bed and wondered about his case subject. Namine, he name was. He gripped the underside of his mattress. He wanted to fall asleep, but his dreams were becoming real and frightening, especially the one about the pretty china doll sitting on a wooden shelf in a lone looking bedroom in a cottage in the woods. Why was it in the woods? Roxas couldn't say.

But he knew he was scaring himself shitless over nothing. It was a dream. A silly little dream. Nothing to fear. Roxas fell down backwards and groaned. He so wanted to let slumber have it's way with him, but he just shut his eyes and told his mind to go shove itself.

In Roxas's dream world, there was no time, nor was there any days. It was just continuous night time, all the time. He slept when he woke, and he woke when he slept. It was all so simple in Roxas's world. But there was also a pretty little blonde that sat on a children's rocking chair and sang softly to herself until she fell into slumber. Above her head, was the thing Roxas feared most about these dreams. There was this ugly china doll with tears coursing down it's pale white cheeks and bright yellow eyes, like a cats. It wore a pink, shapeless garment and white booties. Roxas cringed and sat right back up again.

"Damn," He cursed to himself, and checked the clock beside him. It now read 10:34. He lurched up and began to pack.. From a dirty, musty closet came out a dark black over night backpack with silver zippers and seven or eight tees and four pairs of jeans. Since he was doing his work up close and personal, he didn't need any of the fancy stuff Zexion used. His only weapon was his hands and his Keyblade. Once he was done and ready, he slipped his backpack onto his back and made up his bed again. He would be back before morning. He would make this quick.

Out he went and he shut his door softly behind him. As he turned, he was frightened to see Demys up close and personal, but he riased a finger to his lips and looked around.

"Don't gasp, man! you'll get us both into trouble. Axel sent me to talk you out of this. Roxas, do you even know who Namine is?"

"Don't know, don't care. It's better that way," Roxas began to stroll towards the elevator when Demyx grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop!"

"Why the hell should I? What are you gonna do, Demyx? Stop me? Don't make me laugh. All you're good for is paperwork and sperm," Demyx's face flushed.

"Am not! Just, hear me out, ok?" Roxas sighed.

"You have two minutes," The pride of accomplishing something came to Demyx's azure colored eyes. Roxas, who was darned in his Organization cloak, let his bag drop to the floor and crossed his arms.

"Go,"

"OK, well, Axel told you that she was a Dream Riddler?"

"A what?" Roxas questioned.

"A Dream Riddler is a person who reads dreams and tells you what happens in your future,"

"Oh, you mean like some type of side show act?" Demyx's brows fuzzed together.

"You shouldn't talk about Namine that way. She does so much for us, yet you don't even know it. You sahould be happy that she's on our side," In aggrevation, Roxas stood up straight.

"What the bloody fucking hell does she do that is so cosmicly awesome? Did she develop a tonic for Zexions's emoness or something?" He demanded. Demyx sighed.

"No, actually. She tells us what is going to happen to us in our futures, like when we get sick or if we get hurt or sometihng, so we can plan ahead." He explained.

"Your time is growing short, hurry up." Roxas gritted his teeth.

"Anyways, Namine is our friend. She loves us and cares for us. Where the hell do you think those cookies come from? Xemnes's ass? No! She looks out for us like a mother, and so that's why we don't want her to die." Roxas was becoming more and more interested.

"And why aren't I aqquainted with her like you guys all are?" Demyx laughed nervously.

"We haven't met her, that's the thing. She's kind of like a faceless entity that is there, but isn't, you get me?" Roxas nodded.

"What did she do so wrong?" Demyx shrugged.

"I don't know. From the way she sounds like in our dreams, she seems reeally, really sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly. Then again, dreams are only dreams after all." Demyx trailed off. Roxas knew what he wanted to know.

"Thanks Demyx, I'll be off now."

"Wait!" Roxas sighed and turned around. His elevator had come.

"Namine came to me into a dream, she told me to tell you to love Roxas. Open your heart!"

"That sounds _**so **_gay coming from you, Demyx. Catch you later." Roxas watched as the elevator door shut and cut Demyx off. Roxas blinked and pressed the button for the ground floor. When he arrived, he left the Organization Headquarters and strolled into Twilight Town at a leisurly pace. He put up his hood and did up the zipper. The gangs would be out by then, and the last thing he needed was them knowing what he looked like, regardless of his masked idenity.

True, the entire town feared the Organization, for they knew that they could do. But there was also a group of civilians who dispised everytihng the Organization stood for, they were called the Oblivions. Everyone is town knew that the Oblivions were plotting agenst the Organization, for they made the enitre town cower in fear. Still, it wasn't safe to travel in Twilight Town so late at night because of this very reason. Roxas paraded through the Town at a startling sprint as he dashed across the entire place without a single trip or fall, his balance was perfect because of all of his practice on his skateboard.

Once Roxas exited Twilgiht Town through Tram Common, he was on the lookout for the hole in the wall that led to the Woods and to the Mansion where Mansex said that Namine was.

When he found the hole, he spotted two cloaked figures standing infront of the hole. They were both thin and had thier backs to him. They were Organization memebers. When they spotted roxas, one of them took down their hood and Roxas saw that it was Sora who was there and the other must be Hayner.

"Roxas!" Sora cried out, but Roxas didn't take down his hood, for his mission had to be carried out. Heyner, too took down his hood and smield at Roxas has he past by, but frowned when he didn't awknowledge him.

"Hey!" Sora cried out when Roxas passed.

"If you think you're going to talk me out of carrying out my case, then you're sadly wrong. I'll be home before breakfast. Tell Demyx to stay away from my guitar," Roxas warned and disappeared into the rock. Sora shouted sometihng at him, but Roxas pretened not to hear. Even though it was nightime, little changed in theb Woods. It was dark there all the time, and only pin pricks of light slipped through the thick leaves and branches came from the moonlight. Roxas looked up into the keledidoscope of light the draped through the trees anf flet a strange feeling of elation.

"Roxas!" A fimiliar voice cried from deep within the woods. It was a female voice. ROxas took a step when he felt the feeling of sweet warmth cradle his body. It beconded hi mto sleep and Roxas did so.


End file.
